Hostage Japan
by L. Ryuga
Summary: With the Kira case solved, all returns to normal in japan. Power hungry citizens control themselves after seeing the horrors that kira brought about. Of course not all are so sensible, and not all have the power of the Death Note.
1. Prologe: The Delivery

Hostage Japan

Prologue: The Delivery

Street lights blazed passed him, stars brightened up the night sky. His black van speeding down the empty street of Tokyo had an odd feeling to it, normally, the streets would be filled with pedestrians too busy having nothing to do. His cargo was smashing against the walls upon every turn, scaring him half to death every five seconds. A heart attack was on its way in another thirty-two so it didn't really matter. Suddenly, a building approached him, it started out as a small chess piece, standing tall but easily moved, It soon grew into a trophy, then a pillar, than a skyscraper, than dust, debris, stone, smashed ribs, and a concussion. His heart pounded hard as he praying to live. It pounded harder, harder until it was all he could hear. He felt in his head louder, louder until it hurt his ears. Then nothing, no noise, no pain, no heart. "Ha, you lose, Matsuda" He uttered, accepting the blackness that engulfed him.


	2. Chapter 1: Departure of the Sane

Chapter 1: Departure of the Sane

"Matsuda" no response. Intensely watching monitors that filled his dull office with a faint blue glow, Matsuda's mind was far away, back home where he'd barely spent three hours at this week. His children (adopted, he never could find a wife) were probably off to school, wondering where his daddy was. Ever since he became the head of the Japanese police, he rarely ever had time to play with them. Matsuda was a true child at heart, and would play with any toy they owned with them as enthusiastically as they would. Every day he would come home with some little trinket from his office, a pin, an official search warrant, anything he thought would interest them. Now his life was consumed with orders, organization, and controlling Kira's supporters constant riots. Paperwork and coffee stains covered every desk. His computer was painted with the hundreds of criminals that had been arrested this week.

"Matsuda!" The officer repeated.

"What! Can't you see I'm busy? Why do you constantly need me to "sign something" or, god forbid, "refill the water fountain by the offices" do it yourself! You lazy, inconsiderate-"

"uh sir" he broke in "I was merely going to suggest you take some time off, you haven't left your office in days, and I think it's starting to affect you"

"oh, of course." He uttered, embarrassed by his harsh reaction.

Matsuda stepped into his light green car. It was small, but just large enough to fit him and his two children. While his work was tiring, seeing all the happy faces lining the streets made him proud. No sirens could be heard for miles, so he felt his job was accomplished. Of course his children were waiting which was the biggest excitement. Seeing their happy faces meant the world to him. He'd adopted them from the Whammy house a couple months after the Kira case. Coming to a stop, he looked up at his house. It wasn't big, in fact it was pretty small, but it didn't bother him that much. He walked slowly up the stairs and opening the door letting all the warmth and light flood into him. He smiled for a very brief moment expecting to see his loving children, instead toppled furniture and small blotches of blood greeted his arrival. Words etched into his wall seemed to glow with a black light, a single address. Horrified, he began to shake until he fell onto his knees. Dry heaves tortured him uncontrollably. Tears of horror, fear and misery were quickly replaced with that of rage.

"I'll kill them" Matsuda repeated over and over in his mind. His foot was firmly planted on the gas as he speeded down the road dodging cars that came his way. The city began to turn into suburbs which turned into vast fields with farms. The factory that approached in the distance was once used to construct I-beams and various other metals used to construct buildings. as he walked inside, it was mostly an empty room. a couple piles of metal and a platform lining the walls high above ground level. Soon however it was covered with thugs of all sorts. Some were Japanese, some were American, Female , male, middle-aged, small children. every type of person imaginable.

"Matsuda, is it true you killed our lord Kira"

"Cut the crap where are my kids!"

"Did you not shoot him in this very factory!" He was right, this was the same factory where Kira's tyranny finally came to an end.

"Yes but-"

"Kira was our god. He was our reason for living, he was going to rid the world of filth, and you killed him. So it only seems just that we should kill the one thing most important to you."

Two men brought out two children about thirteen and fifteen.

"Dad!" yelled the thirteen year old boy.

"No, please!"

The man kicked the boy off the ledge. He plummeted, screaming for his father to save him, then stopped without warning. The girl however ran for her life. "Aiko! Run!" Matsuda screamed. But a man chased her and gunshots rang out. Matsuda crumpled onto the floor. Unable to speak, unable to breath. He felt helpless, lost as his world fell apart in front of his very eyes. Gathering all the energy he could muster, he pulled out a pitch black notebook with a few white letters on it. Trembling as all the people in the factory laughed like rabid hyenas, he pulled out a pen. Upon the brink of blacking out, he uttered the first words that came to his mind "Takeru, I wish to make the deal."

"Hehe, excellent" The shinigami spoke. His voice was deep and not human. It felt hollow and echoed, it sent chills down Matsuda's spine. The death god was a giant suit of samurai armor. He had no face, just darkness that no matter how hard you couldn't focus on and two glowing red wisps of wind. He held a large imposing spear made out of the same darkness his body was. "As I said two week ago, power is everything and you will want all of it, no man can resist the delightful allure of having someone bend to his will."

At first Matsuda thought something was wrong. Than time began to slow. Letters and numbers appearing over all of their pitiful faces. Laughing, smiling they're ugly, disgusting smiles, one drops. At first it goes unnoticed. "typical for these monsters" Matsuda mutters. Growing a twisted smile on his face as another falls. After another two the room is silent, as though the whole world has gone silent. Pen scratches carving out the lives of the inhabitants of the building.

"one...two...three" Matsuda counts in a monotone quiet voice as a new person falls "six... seven..." the Kira followers panic, running and screaming. "twenty-seven...Twenty-eight" He was having so much fun tasting his revenge he didn't notice his palms beginning to bleed from the friction of the pen. "fifty-seven" he finished. No witnesses, no problem. He calmly walked out and drove home, cleaned up his house, and took a well deserved rest.


	3. Chapter 2: Final Kick

Chapter 2: The Final Kick

Matsuda returned to work as always. It would be a while until they examined the factory, the report stated that the children got into an accident after running away. Who wouldn't believe that? Without a father or a mother, just daycares and school teachers to take care of them. Now they were gone. Just the idea made Matsuda burst into tears. He would stop these rioters, no, he thought, these creatures, by any mean's necessary.

"Matsuda" spoke a man behind him making him jump.

"What" Matsuda said barely audible.

"I'm, I'm sorry about your children, and we were wondering if you'd like to come with us for a drink?"

An awkward silence filled the room. Matsuda sat hunched over his favorite photograph, He and his kids all blowing pinwheels. His son had the most ridiculous smile on, but it was completely genuine. Aiko had beautiful blonde hair flowing in waves down to her shoulders. she was only 11 at the time but knew how to take care of her little brother. She was a born leader, or had to become one. Their parents had abandoned them after a fight. They were relatively unnoticed before then anyway.

"Sure" he said in the same monotone voice.

At the bar, things were lively. Several drunks danced in an awkwardly beautiful fashion. People laughed and smiled. Small talk and big talk was made. The simplicity of things in this area of the world made Matsuda smile. It felt like ages since he last did and it was a good feeling. Of course, everything proceeded to fall apart. A domestic violence situation turned into a bar fight, turned into a all out brawl, turned into more arrests, turned into another Kira riot against the Japanese police, turned into a shoot out, and where was Matusda during all this? Sitting in his chair watching in horror and delving deeper into the cruel dark recesses of his mind. In a fit of rage, he ripped the black notebook out of his suit case. Names and numbers spiraled in his head. He had to clear them. He moved them from his head onto the notebook. Voices screamed in his head. Telling him to kill them, to save them, to protect himself, to sacrifice himself.

"Shut up!" He screamed. It wasn't normal though, it cracked and squealed, like a bullet exiting the chamber of a gun. He began to write down name in a mixed matched fashion. Names streamed up, down, across, every direction. Sometimes he would write down Kira, or criminals, or Light Yagami. Still the voices continued to scream so he wrote down more. Eventually, one of the brawlers struck him in the head and he fell unconscious, his pen still firmly gripped in his hand, still carrying out the motions to write names.

He awoke in a bright room. It wasn't white, so it wasn't a hospital. He started to rise, but a pounding headache forced him onto the floor. "floor" he thought trying to grasp any bit of reality he could find,. He began to look for colors but everything seemed to spin. looking down, he realized he was laying on pictures. Thousands upon thousands of the same framed picture, Matsuda and his two children, happily holding their pinwheels. Suddenly, the walls began to laugh, then scream. "Father!" the walls called out. Numbers and letters floated in space, swarming like locusts. Suddenly everything stoppes, and the pictures began to crack, each setting off their own small explosion of glass, paper, and terror. As if the room collapsed, everything turned dark, then white, fuzzed as if he were looking through water. Somebody was screaming. No matter how hard he shut his ears, the noise still pierced his brain. Things began to some into focus and he looked around trying to find the source of the horrible sound. Suddenly, someone forced their hand over his mouth and the sound stopped.

"Finally" he thought, until he realised what that met, just in time for a syringe to pierce his arm forcing him back into the darkness.


	4. Chapter 3: Shinigami Devil

Chapter 3: Shinigami Devil

Takeru was never liked by many in the shinigami world. He was as far from pleasant to be around as that guy blasting rap so loud out of his car your axles break under the frequency of the ever droning bass line. He was ruthless and lashed out at everything, just for the fun of it. The childish gambling of the others was nothing compared to the joy of bloodshed that could be witnessed on earth. Kill the right person, and a domino effect destroys them all. Archduke Franz Ferdinand was his greatest achievement. of course witnessing it all from the skies wasn't good enough. Luckily for him, his pages usually filled up after about two months, he merely asked for one notebook, filled it halfway, then asked for another. Therefore, he had one for himself, and one to create chaos. The decision wasn't hard to make. While he didn't appreciate Ryuks carefree nature, he believed Ryuk had the right idea. He decided to place it with someone in power, but fragile, someone who'd be easy to crack.

After a couple weeks of searching, he found the perfect person, Matsuda. He had something more important than his own life, his children. This, he thought, would make the perfect push off the edge. Watching and waiting, he saw Matsuda's stress begin to build. Once he felt he could convince Matsuda to use the Death Note, he went to the human world. He choose a specific place to drop the book, in front of monitors of the city street, where chaos ensued from rioters. Spinning between his computer and the monitors with a phone pressed to his ear and crazed eyes that look like they might shatter into a million pieces, he spotted the notebook.

He sat silently, horror struck by the book. he glanced at the monitors and listened to the quiet voice on the phone which was now dropped on the floor. Slowly, he allowed his hand to creep towards the book. Carefully, to make sure the book wouldn't explode, he turned the cover into the first page with one name written on it., cause of death, swallowed by earthquake, time nine thirty-five, fifty seconds from now. The name was one of the rioters, in fact, the leader of the current group who called themselves simply by KJ, which stood for Kira's Justice. Cliché of course, but it certainly attracted a lot of attention. sure enough, an agonizing fifty seconds later, a crack in the earth's crust swallowed on member of the crowd. this notebook was the real deal.

"What'll you do?" Takeru said. His voice made Matsuda jump, but by now he was used to shinigami.

Scoffing, he said "I won't break that easily".

"But you're not going to throw that away" Takeru mocked. He was right of course, if it came down to it, he'd be glad to use the book to save Japan. Instead though, he continued to watch the chaos unfold until it finally stopped. Soon after, Matusda fell asleep on the couch in the office.

"Only a matter of time" Takeru snickered, then proceeded to re-watch the chaos, laughing when someone was beaten over the head, or trampled by the crowd.


End file.
